


【P陸/12陸】404 Not Found

by Stefano



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefano/pseuds/Stefano
Summary: –HGA明日沉船的衍生三次創作–菲林/薩卡茲x埃拉菲亞設定–真名＋二次人設 请勿代三
Relationships: A_Pi/Lu Zhiyao (Video Blogging RPF), Han Guangyu | 12dora/Lu Zhiyao
Kudos: 3





	【P陸/12陸】404 Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> –HGA明日沉船的衍生三次創作  
> –菲林/薩卡茲x埃拉菲亞設定  
> –真名＋二次人設 请勿代三

他真傻，真的。陸之遙想。  
他以為陳卓仁是發燒。其實是發情。於是探病變成了鹿入虎口，試體溫的手曲解成邀請，再然後他和陳卓仁的一切清白關係都變了味道。陳卓仁頂開他膝蓋的時候，他實實愣了一秒，才想起反抗——但他在脫角，埃拉菲亞的血統只剩下身後短短一條尾巴，毫無攻擊力的可愛又可憐。他嘗試推開陳卓仁，馬上就被第一次撞擊痛得直直掉眼淚。發情期的菲林沒有多餘的理智顧上潤滑和擴張，還在不滿地用犬齒磨腫他的乳尖，第二下撞得更深，把他裡面強硬地撐開，痛，陸之遙感到全身血液和痛楚都被逼到眼眶裡，尖叫和呻吟揉雜、最後都變成顫抖地號哭，下身撕裂一般的疼。像剖開魚腹一樣，陳卓仁生生將他剖開。  
第三次他哭著求饒試圖喚起陳卓仁的理智，菲林耳朵聳了聳，把嘴撞到他嘴上，再把舌頭堵進去。陳卓仁的嘴唇軟軟的，像果凍，又像鬆餅、像蜂蜜，陸之遙無名生出一種錯覺，仿佛現在嘴裡兩人交換的液體、交融的氣息都是甜的，好幫他把痛呼都嚥下去，一下一下地安撫他體內的腫脹感。性器全部退出來他立刻鬆了口氣，連忙手腳並用想要逃跑，發現四肢軟得不成體統，結果又被陳卓仁掐著腰釘在地上，性器重新填進穴肉裡，蠻不講理地抽插起來。  
臉上再次被壓榨出水痕，陸之遙咬定顫抖的嘴唇，這下他終於學乖了，開始努力放鬆身體以更好地承受，一如他精神上對陳卓仁的無限包容：包容疼痛與排異感，包容體內逞兇的性器，包容索取、強奪和慾無止境。  
鈍痛中陸之遙驚詫於自己心底浮起的不是羞恥而是無限美德，而陳卓仁猶嫌不足，硬生生地將其翻面，撥開頭髮叼住他的後頸肉。埃拉菲亞臨危的生物本能迫使陸之遙將雙腿分得更開，他險些跪坐下去，但陳卓仁把著他的腰。被捕食者的家學淵源提醒他身後危險，而瘋狂的肉刃不管不顧地、仿佛要肏穿內臟捅進腦子裡。後面那處本來不是用來做愛的、根本不是，現在卻在為容得下陳卓仁的粗暴而恸哭，愛液澆得他屁股透濕，痛到麻木之後竟也能感覺到爽。陸之遙被攪得混混沌沌的腦袋甚至分不清對方是要咬穿自己的喉管還是想把他撞碎——明明陳卓仁又不是食物鏈上的大型菲林，陸之遙仍有種自己正被拆吃入腹的戰慄感，極致的恐懼和遲到的快樂的雙重作用下他終於射了出來。就在這時陳卓仁突然埋下頭顱舔了舔他的臉頰，用他被汗水浸得濕漉漉的頭髮一樣濕漉漉的聲音叫了聲老陸，再把嘴唇磕在陸之遙背上，一面像小貓舔食般迅速地劃出印跡，一面快樂不已地發出喘息，又毫無意識地扯出一聲沙啞軟綿的「喵」，陸之遙被擊中了。他清晰地感到身體裡的確有什麼東西被對方喚醒了，性慾、或者說快感，或者說色授魂與，心愉一側。  
菲林找準了位置，於是更加變本加厲，他在陸之遙身上又吸又咬，陽具頂著包裹前列腺的那塊皮肉狠肏。濕熱且軟的肉穴吸得人頭皮發麻，發情熱更讓他頭腦空白，理智徹底宣佈罷工，選擇遵從本能地給身下人打上各個標記。  
眼淚砸在地板上，交媾中呻吟和津液都咽不下去，陸之遙才艱難地、緩慢地領悟到不止是淚腺可以哭，他下面那張嘴也正替他哭。快感在體內炸開，過載的快樂，不用看也知道慾望在他背後推著他走，但是這樣肢體就沒有辦法纏著陳卓仁，也沒辦法接吻，只好抱住自己，抬高腰腹，抬高，被陳卓仁壓下去，大腿無意識地抽搐，甜膩的呻吟滿盈又溢出，高潮的餘燼時刻等待著復燃。  
像海上航行的輪船，在暴風雨的夜裡起伏，兩人交纏的身體奏出和諧的韻律，而後，暴風雨確實降下來了。  
  
「pipi呀，博士找你——」   
啊……當家？陸之遙正發懵，又想，門開著……？調動大腦運行如同鏽了的齒輪一樣費力咬合，清白在欲海裡好不容易聚攏，羞恥心正在路上，就被陳卓仁把思路撞散了、撞爛了。他一進門就被陳卓仁摁倒在地扒光了衣服掐著腰肏，誰也來不及確認鎖沒鎖門。  
韓光雨門口不由自主地吞嚥：「這也、太觸了吧……」，聲音像滾砂一樣啞，心裡卻前所未有地平靜。韓光雨定定地看著陳卓仁在陸之遙身上頂撞，凌亂的交合，顫抖的身體，淋濕的交纏的頭髮，還有握著陸之遙腰胯的骨節分明的手。陸之遙喘得很大聲，每次抬頭都像魚在換氣。美人魚。他這樣子的確好看，嘴唇、乳珠、大腿，下垂的長髮，甚至性器都顯有春意，抓痕在他身上腰上就是桃花皎皎。韓光雨想走，可是腿不聽使喚。陳卓仁撞得更用力了，他聽著撞擊的啪啪聲就像敲在他心上一樣，那刻自己也說不上是心動了還是本能、是性衝動，抬腿慢慢踱步到兩人面前，發現陳卓仁並不阻攔，於是特別燦爛地笑了。  
他蹲下來，手輕輕撫過去，去撈陸之遙埋在臂彎的頭，好幫助美人魚浮出水面換氣。他像坦塔羅斯低頭欲吻嘴邊的水，而他剛想喝水位就下降，留給他頭頂的髮旋。  
韓光雨還是笑，顯而易見地明知故問：Api咋啦？  
陸之遙強忍著吟哦，找到自己的聲音：「就……發情期啊。」含著窘迫和惱怒的混合物，「看不出來嗎？」  
韓光雨馬上換上可憐兮兮的表情：哦……那什麼，我好像也有點那個，夫人，你做好人做到底，也幫幫我？   
滾蛋！薩卡茲哪來的發情期！  
沉默。然而沉默過後還是妥協，反正，他陸之遙總是充當妥協的角色。韓光雨於是解開自己，小心翼翼地調整以使陸之遙卡在自己腿間。勃發的性器官拍著鼻尖想戳進嘴裡時，陸之遙仍有種面對滿堂珍饈無從下口的茫然，但這不能怪他，因為還有個陳卓仁在他體內操縱著他、不讓他想。韓光雨對此感到理解也並不著急，軟聲細語地哄他張嘴，引誘他幫自己含住，再插進去。濕軟的口腔緊密地包裹住性器的前端，感受到陸之遙的呼吸灑在大腿根，皮膚上有種癢意，情慾便從大腿根部經由血管往上輸送，儘管對方毫無經驗地笨拙。他真的不會，太難了，他必須要張大嘴、很努力地含住、模仿某些電影裡的場景舔弄柱身，必須要特別小心地吮吸，才可以不讓牙齒傷到男人最脆弱敏感的部位。與此同時陳卓仁還在給自己的「領地」留下痕跡，牙齒咬在陸之遙的後頸，性器整根肏進他又熱又濕的腸道。每次頂撞陸之遙都到膝蓋被摩擦的陣痛，被陳卓仁壓榨出的高音立馬就被韓光雨堵回肚裡。太難了。陸之遙覺得他太難了。  
但是，陸之遙錯了，這還不是他最難的時候。   
陸之遙突然慌慌將他吐出來，驚惶蒸散在他臉上，漲紅的臉、滴水的嘴、還有被眼淚薄膜覆蓋著的碧綠瞳眸，無一不在證明他竭力想從慾望的那頭掙脫出來卻又被慾望死死壓著。就是那麼一刻韓光雨覺得陸之遙的樣子特別的、煙視媚行，絞盡腦汁吐出這個詞時沒想過它其實是錯的，或者在韓光雨沒有意識到的某處內心裡，正因為錯了才顯得美不勝收。陸之遙的手指虛虛地攀上西裝布料，用盡力氣攥緊，前後不搭的話語伴隨著顫抖的哀鳴：嗚、不行、出去，讓他出去。什麼？當家……大當家！你快點、讓他出去，不行、不可以。他一邊喘一邊斷斷續續地咬字，五官仿佛皺在一起，臉上一塌糊塗，求你了當家，不可以、真的不可以，會壞的……像擱淺一樣的嗓音。  
後來韓光雨在某次想起菲林的生物特性，從而聯想到這場性事，終於得以解釋當時陸之遙的兢懼。但現在，這不上不下的時刻，他確實沒法想，他只想怎麼能誘哄得一邊哭一邊搖頭的陸之遙重新開口：沒事的，沒關係，不要怕，我在。  
顫顫地張開，這次口腔只是淺淺地含，舌尖圈著冠口，偶爾才會有吮吸的動作。韓光雨清楚地看見對方在發抖。沒關係，沒關係的。薩卡茲的手從陸之遙的下顎移到頭上，輕輕地拍打對方的發頂以示安撫。陸之遙拳緊的手慢慢放鬆，滑下來，嘴裡被塞滿了，而陳卓仁揉著他的小腹將精液灌進下面的嘴，完成了理論的生命開始的第一個週期。陳卓仁把他臉頰上的淚珠汗珠全卷進嘴裡，慢慢從陸之遙身體裡拔出來，白濁的精液順著恥毛往下淌，澆在地上。得到滿足的菲林還沒徹底恢復理智，慾望如潮水退去後，倦怠湧了上來，很快便趴在陸之遙身上假寐起來。  
陸之遙臉上的紅艷還沒消下去，抬一抬眼眸，又是韓光雨期待的臉孔，也知道自己還不可以休息。陸之遙自我鬥爭了一下，心想讓他快點射出來就好了，認命地把薩卡茲那根筋肉分明的吃進嘴裡。吞吞吐吐。韓光雨的手指穿過髮絲摁了摁，把性器更往裡推，撞到喉管，陸之遙的綠眼睛瞪大了，眼尾漲出一片淚花。嘔吐感還是忍不住，多少次插進來還是忍不住，津液淅淅瀝瀝地淌下來，下顎酸得难受。韓光雨心裡播起歌舞升平，他俯視陸之遙埋在他雙腿間的臉上，斑駁的淚痕，一種扭曲的施虐慾盤踞在腹股間愈發膨脹，在陸之遙欲嘔間噴薄而出。   
陸之遙把殘餘的體液吐出來，沒給他眼神，光是咳嗽就讓韓光雨不住愧疚，張了張嘴只說出一句訕訕的「夫人辛苦了……」，只聽見陸之遙擠出氣音算是應答，再看時他和陳卓仁已經雙雙滾倒在地睡著了。


End file.
